Séparation ?
by YHanabi
Summary: "- C'est fini, j'en peux plus Gajeel, je te quitte !" Les mots résonnèrent comme un choc dans la tête du brun. Ce n'était pas possible que ça se finisse, pas comme ça !
**Bon bon bon... Première publication sur ce site *stress*.**

 **Ceci est un petit OS sans prétention que j'avais écrit suite à un délire que je m'était fait toute seule une nuit (les insomnies, ça donne de l'inspiration), il y a quelques années. Je l'avais publié sur mon Skyblog, et quand je suis retombée dessus récemment j'ai eu envie de le réécrire... C'est léger, sans prise de tête et pas très sérieux. Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, seule l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

 **Séparation ?**

\- C'est fini, j'en peux plus Gajeel, je te quitte !

Les portes de la guilde claquèrent derrière eux, attirant tous les regards. Les mots résonnèrent comme un choc dans la tête du brun. Ce n'était pas possible que ça se finisse, pas comme ça !

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Pourquoi devraient-ils se séparer ? Il se mit à réfléchir. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui aurait pût déplaire à l'autre ? Même en cherchant bien, il ne trouva pas. Il n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire (de toute façon, il datait de plusieurs mois). Il lavait ses caleçons et ne les laissaient pas traîner partout dans la maison. Il faisait le ménage et la cuisine (bon, ok, ça il ne le faisait pas, mais ça n'avait jamais dérangé personne). Il prenait garde à me pas faire de bruit le soir, pour ne pas déranger sa lecture...

Vraiment, il ne voyait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand il eu marre de chercher une raison qu'il ne trouvait pas, il décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et tenter de se faire pardonner (de quoi, il ne savait pas, mais il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner).

\- S'il te plaît, dis pas d'connerie... J'sais pas c'que tu m'reproche mais j'te promet que je vais arranger ça, okay ?

Oh non. Il connaissait ce regard. Ça allait gueuler. Genre là maintenant tout de suite.

\- Ça suffit Gajeel ! Je veux bien laisser passer certaines choses, mais là tu es allé trop loin ! Ça fait DEUX PUTAINS DE SEMAINES que je te demande des kiwis. Mais noooooon, t'aurais jamais pensé à en acheter ! dit le petit exceed irrité, en allant s'asseoir près de Wendy et Lucy qui discutaient jusqu'alors.

Gajeel n'en revenait pas. Lily menaçait de partir pour _ça_? Il voulut répliquer, mais Wendy parla la première :

\- Mais... Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé en acheter toi même ?

Gajeel lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ah parce que tu crois que Môôôôsieur Redfox m'aurait laissé un peut d'argent pour ça ? Non, il garde toutes les récompenses de mission pour lui, fait les achats lui même... Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un gros radin en fait.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Dragon Slayer. Énervé d'être le centre d'attention de cette façon, il essaya de se justifier non sans une pointe de colère dans la voix :

\- Ouais ouais ça va. T'façon t'aurais de l'argent, la baraque serait envahie de kiwis.

Silence. Les deux se fusillaient du regard.

Levy s'approcha. Elle regarda le mage d'acier quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Elle se tourna vers Lily.

\- Aller, viens Lily, allons acheter des kiwis tous les deux.

Le petit chat lui sourit, et ils sortirent de la guilde, sous le regard médusé du Dragon Slayer d'acier.

* * *

Panther Lily ouvrit la porte de chez lui et entra, suivi de Levy. Il alla poser le sac de kiwis sur la table en proposant à la jeune femme de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Merci pour cette balade Lily ! Je ne connaissais pas ce coin de la forêt, je le trouve très agréable.

\- Oui, c'est un coin assez reculé, nous nous y entraînons souvent avec Gajeel.

\- L'endroit paraît idéal, effectivement.

Lily se dirigea vers la cuisine et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, des boissons fraîches en mains.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, et il parlèrent longtemps de toutes sortes de choses.

Une porte s'ouvrit, interrompant leur conversation. Lily et Levy virent Gajeel sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

\- Ha.. J'vous ai pas entendu rentrer.

Ignorant superbement la demoiselle, le Dragon Slayer fixa le chat.

\- Bon, t'arrête de faire la gueule ? C'est juste des kiwis...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça Gajeel, tu ne prends pas en considération mes besoins, j'en ai marre !

\- Je te promet de faire des efforts... D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi !

Il entra dans la cuisine et en ressortit, triomphant, avec un plat dans les mains. Les deux autres le regardèrent perplexes. Il le remarqua, et cria tout fier de lui :

\- Je t'ai fait un gâteau aux kiwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Secondes de silence. Levy éclata de rire à la vue de l'air enfantin empli de fierté collé au visage de son petit ami. Lily, les larmes aux yeux se précipita sur son ami pour le remercier. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Gajeel, et il serra fort l'exceed dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant. Ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Levy quitta la maison en silence et prit le chemin de Fairy Hills, le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, tout s'était bien terminé.

* * *

 **Si vous avez des avis/critiques, je suis preneuse ^^ Merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
